Some known powered systems include ventilation systems that draw and direct air to cool components in the powered systems. For example, some locomotives include dynamic brake grids that receive regenerated electric current when regenerative or dynamic braking is performed by the locomotives. The grids receive the current and convert the current into thermal energy that is dissipated by the grids. In order to prevent the grids from overheating, however, air may need to be directed over and/or through the grids to cool the grids.
Fans may be used to draw ambient air from outside of the powered system and over the grids to cool the grids. The fans can draw the air through ventilation ducts, such as inlet ducts, that provide a passageway into the interior of the powered systems. These ducts can become blocked, such as by debris including dirt, snow, and the like, during operation of the powered system. As the ducts become blocked, the fans are unable to draw as much air into the powered system and over the grids. As a result, the grids may overheat and become unusable.
In order to detect inlets that are blocked, an operator may need to periodically visually inspect the inlets. This can be difficult, if not impossible to do, however, during operation of a powered system, such as a locomotive when the locomotive is moving. Additionally, the inlets can be blocked in locations where the operator cannot see the blockage. Some systems use airflow and/or air pressure sensors to measure airflow and/or air pressure in or around the grids. These sensors, however, add a layer of complexity, cost, and maintenance to the powered systems.
A need exists for a system and method that can monitor blowers of a powered system in order to identify when an inlet is potentially blocked, such as with debris, so as to avoid damaging bodies (such as resistive grids) that are cooled by air drawn and moved by the blowers.